


Любимая игрушка графа

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Light Angst, Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: У каждого есть (ну, или была когда-то) своя любимая игрушка.Дракула переплюнул всех.
Kudos: 3





	Любимая игрушка графа

У каждого есть (ну, или была когда-то) своя любимая игрушка.  
У Мэйвис, например, это — мишка. Большой, с белой шелковистой шкуркой, с большими пуговичными глазами, которые отражают свет в ясные лунные ночи. С разодранным до половины левым ухом. Мишка получил его, когда вампирша только училась себя контролировать. Жажда крови — природа, отказ от неё — прихоть. А за прихоти надо платить. Иногда и рассудком.  
У Джонатана — рюкзак. Нет, не тот, с которым парень попал в отель «Трансильвания». То был старый, обшарпанный рюкзак, тёмно-оранжевый, почти красный, с оторванной зелёной подкладкой. Маленький Джонатан любил складывать в него камни и кирпичи. Он, видно, представлял, будто делает такую тяжёлую работу. Совсем как взрослый.  
У Вольфыча — зубинатор. Длинный, зелёный, похожий на косточку. Будучи юным, оборотень любил грызть его, извлекая громкие пищащие звуки. Да что греха таить — он и сейчас временами помышляет этим.  
У Франкенштейна — зубастая куколка-вуду. Такая тряпичная, с потрескавшимися от времени пуговичками-глазами. Синий монстр трепетно относился к своей подруге детства, держал её в специальной коробочке и никому не показывал. Видно, слишком уж дорожил детскими воспоминаниями.  
У Мюррея — серебряный жучок-скарабей. Это была не просто игрушка — это был талисман. Мумий боготворил её (что, впрочем, не удивительно). Что с ней стало на данный момент — неизвестно.  
У Гриффина — собачка из фланели. Невзрачная, грубо сшитая, но добротная и крепкая. Невидимка засыпал только с ней, с ней гулял по долинам и лесам… Жалко, что в том пожаре погибло не только детство…  
Дракула переплюнул всех. Не имея игрушки, он всё равно был счастливейшим вампиром на свете. И, засыпая, он удовлетворено вздыхал, слушая быстрое сердцебиение рядом:  
— Лулу…  
Как жаль, что детство когда-то кончается.


End file.
